The Pros and Cons to Being Psychic
by Alicat143
Summary: The girls have powers and are junior spys undercover in a school. Who is to find out about their identities, but the guys? Contest, ikari, poke, oldrival my Oc is just there
1. Chapter 1

May sighed in annoyance as she and her adoptive sisters walked through the halls of Malice Academy. This was the tenth school they've moved to this year because of their father's job.

"I don't get the point of having Psychic powers if we don't even get to go on spy missions with dad." Leaf muttered.

The girls were tired of listening to the whole boy population of the school thinking perverted thoughts when they walked by.

_I'd like to get into her pants. _Dawn cringed.

_'These boys are so disgusting!'_ she said telepathically to her sisters.

_'Sometimes I wish that I never had Psychic powers.' _Misty joined in.

Liv stopped walking. "My locker's right here."

"Alright. Meet you in Homeroom, then!" Dawn said as she headed in the opposite direction.

May and Leaf continued on their way through the halls, but Misty turned left. "My locker's this way." she announced.

_'Some freak just hit on me!'_ Liv's voice echoed through their minds.

_'Was he cute?' _Dawn asked. May could almost see Liv gagging.

May blocked out the rest of their conversation as she and Leaf neared their lockers. "I'm glad that we're close."

Leaf nodded. "Yeah, that way, if either of us gets hit on, we can kick his butt times two."

May laughed as she dumped her school supplies in her locker.

"Come on May, let's go to Homeroom." Leaf said, gesturing for the other brunette to come.

**With Misty~**

_I'd like to stick something in her pants._

Misty almost puked. "What do they teach people here?"

"Nothing!"

Misty yelped in surprise. She turned to see an ebony haired boy grinning at her. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he startled Misty.

"Huh?" Misty managed out.

"I'm Ash! And this is my friend Pikachu!" Ash said, motioning to the yellow pokemon hidden inside his backpack.

"Misty..." Misty replied, shaking Ash's hand.

"So, you're new here?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. My sisters and I just moved here."

"That's cool. Hey! What Homeroom are you in?" Misty showed him. "That's mine! Come on, Mist! Let's go!"

Ash grabbed Misty's wrist and ran for the classroom.

**With Dawn~**

Dawn was stuffing her books, make-up case, mirrors and more into her locker, when it slammed shut, almost on her fingers.

She turned and glared. A boy was leaning against the locker beside her, giving the bluenette a seductive look. "What?" she spat.

Dawn could easily tell that he was a jock and a player.

The jock continued to smile. "Meet me in the closet." He winked.

Dawn scowled. "Pig." Dawn turned to leave, but the jock grabbed her wrist.

"What did you say?"

"Leave her alone, Cameron." a girls voice sounded.

Cameron turned to look at a girl with pink hair. "What are you going to do about it, Brianna?"

Brianna smirked. "Zoey?"

A girl with fiery red hair stepped up, cracking her knuckles. Cameron immediately let go of Dawn and left.

Dawn breathed out. "Thanks! You guys are real life savers!"

"No problem! Girls have to stick together, right?" Brianna smiled. "I'm Brianna, that was Zoey and this is Melody."

Dawn grinned. "Hi! I'm Dawn. We just moved here from Petalburg."

"We?" Melody questioned.

The girls started walking towards the Homeroom. "Yeah. I came here with my sisters." Dawn replied.

"That's cool!" Zoey nodded.

"I'll introduce you to them, then!" Dawn smiled.

**With Liv~**

Liv was sitting with Leaf, May and Misty when Dawn came through the door with three other girls.

Dawn ran up to her sisters and grinned. "Guys! This is Zoey, Brianna and Melody. They just saved me from a pig of a jock."

Liv raised her eyebrow. "Looks like I'm not the only one to be hit on. _Was he cute_?" she mocked.

Dawn pouted. "You're so cruel!" She turned to her new friends. "Anyway! Meet my sisters, Liv, May, Misty and Leaf!"

Brianna, Melody and Zoey each said a hi.

May was about to say something, but she heard laughing behind her. "You say she's cruel? Too bad you couldn't see what Liv just did to the guy who hit on her!"

The group turned to see a couple behind them and then looked at Liv questioningly.

Liv looked confused by their stares, but then her eyes widened. "Oh! This is Marina and Jimmy!"

A look that said 'Oooh!' passed her sisters' faces.

Leaf jabbed Liv in the side. "What did you do to the guy that hit on you?"

The dark blonde haired girl laughed nervously. "Let's just say he won't be awake for a while..."

Her sister sweatdropped as the bell rang. The teacher walked in and claimed that he was Professor Birch. He took attendance and dismissed the student to go to their next classes.

"Misty and I have P.E." Liv announced shouldering her bag which her Eevee was hiding in.

"I have P.E too!" Melody grinned

"Leaf and I have math." May said, slightly depressed.

"Jimmy and I have that too!" Marina grinned.

Misty patted May's back. "At least your with Leaf! You wouldn't be able to handle it with Dawn." The sisters nodded in agreement.

"I have science...without any sisters!" Dawn sighed.

"You have Brianna and I have that too, if it makes you feel better." Zoey said.

Dawn immediately brightened up.

"Hey, Mist! What do you have?" Ash asked, running up to the group.

"I have P.E. You?" Misty replied. Ignoring her sisters' looks.

"Same! This is so cool!" Ash grinned, grabbing Misty's wrist and dashing to the gym.

The group departed and left to their classes, wondering what just happened.

**Cafeteria, May's POV**

I sighed, thankful to finally eat lunch. Math was terrible!

_Flashback_

_Leaf, Marina, Jimmy and I were doing math. It sucked because I have no idea on what the square root of 23 was. _

_The teacher saw me struggling and assigned me a math tutor, so I had to go sit with him. His name was Drew effin' Hayden. His brunette player friend was flirting with some random chick, and then me, and back to another random chick!_

"_Wow, June. You really aren't smart." Drew said while flicking his hair. He's been saying that every five minutes. Finally, I snapped my pencil._

"_Dawn is more helpful than you!" I growled._

_Leaf smirked from behind me. "Ouch. That's a big insult."_

_Gary looked at Leaf. "What do you know, Branch?"_

_Leaf growled. "Okay, one: My name is LEAF, Two: I can kick your butt, and three: May can make sure you won't be able to pee in the future."_

_I stared at Leaf. "I thought that was Liv. Remember what she did to that guy this morning?"_

_Leaf snickered. "Remember what you did to that guy that tried to force make-out with you?"_

_I laughed. "He was in the hospital for 3 months!"_

_Gary gaped. "Three months!"_

_I shrugged. "I went easy on him."_

"_I bet your making things up." Drew flicked his hair._

_I glared. "You wanna see if it's true or not?"_

"_You couldn't tear a piece of paper."_

"_I could tear your head off!" _

_While we were fighting, Leaf was trying to calm me down, while Gary was doing the same with Drew. They both failed epically, though._

_SMACK!_

_I jerked to the front and saw the teacher looking really mad. And teachers that are mad with rulers, aren't the nicest thing in the world. "Maples, Hayden, Oak, detention for the rest of the week."_

_End of Flashback_

So now Leaf and I got detention on our first day. The joy of school.

**Normal POV**

The sisters, including Brianna and her group, all sat at the same table talking about the first half of their days.

"It was so funny! Lucario accidentally hit this idiot named Conway while he was playing Aura Sphere toss with Togekiss!" Liv giggled.

Melody nodded. "The best part was when Conway complained to Lieutenant Surge, and then _he _got in trouble instead!"

Dawn scoffed. "At least you _had _fun! I was so close to getting detention! Roxanne was just like 'Miss Maple, if you don't want detention, STOP DAYDREAMING!'"

"Well, Leaf and I actually _got _detention!" May said.

Zoey narrowed her eyes at the Maple sisters. "You said your last name is _Maple_?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Melody then leaned over the table. "Two peas in a pod with salami and swiss."

Leaf answered by instinct. "Chocolate, no bread."

Brianna's face brightened. "We were waiting for you girls to show up!" She giggled at the sisters' confused looks. "Norman notified us that you were coming. We are your mentors!"

"No way! I never thought we'd meet this soon!" Dawn gaped.

Melody nodded vigorously. "You guys don't have a place because you were waiting to move in with us. Let's ask the office if we could take the rest of the day off to help you guys move in!"

May grinned. "Okay! Let's go!"

The group of girls got up and headed out of the cafeteria. Dawn tripped.

"Watch it big foot!" she snarled. The boy who tripped her scowled at her, his onyx eyes piercing her aqua ones.

"What did you say, newbie?" he growled.

Dawn's eye twitched and an argument started between the two.

Leaf took the chance to read his and his friends' minds.

_Who does this skamp think she is? _The purple haired one, who Dawn was fighting with, thought.

_Hmm...she's kind of hot...Wait? Isn't that Leaf and May behind her? Why are they there? _Gary thought.

_This is annoying. _Drew's eye twitched.

_If A squared plus B squared equals C squared, then that must me C squared is the hypotenuse, which means that equation is for the two leg parts of the triangle from the Pythagorean theorem! Oh! Monkeys are cool! _Was Ash's thoughts.

_'I thought Ash was supposed to be the dumb one...' _Leaf thought.

"Leaf, Leaf, Leaf, Leafy, Leafy-poo, Leaf-a-roo, Lea, Eaf, Leafo, Leaf, Leaf, Leafy, Lea-"

"SHUT UP LIV!" May screamed. Dawn and Paul stopped arguing and just stared at May.

Liv stopped. "I was just trying to get Leaf out of her trance.."

"And it worked." Leaf growled.

Liv grinned. "Good! Let's go, I wanna see our new house!"

The girls then took their leave.

**XOXO**

"So, where is all of your stuff?" Zoey asked, once they arrived at the mansion Norman gave them, which was just a five minute walk from the school.

"May stored everything in her mind. That's her Psychic power. We each have individual ones and we are all able to read minds and talk to each other telepathically." Misty said. "We can also do a little bit of each other's powers, but not so advanced."

Brianna, Melody and Zoey nodded, taking the information in.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Are you on a mission?" Dawn asked.

Brianna nodded. "Yeah. We were sent here to protect the school from Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Galactic."

"Norman thought that we'd need back up so I guess he sent his actual daughters here to help. It's your first mission, isn't it?" Melody said.

May nodded. "After ten years of training, we finally get to go on a stinking mission! I mean, we had to travel around with dad, but we never got to do anything cool!"

The girls walked in the door, to reveal a large living room that had stairs heading up and a hallway leading to a kitchen and a bathroom. In the living room there were three plush couches, making a square without one side, there also was a large flat screen TV with stacks of DVDs bellow it. There was a large window and sliding door that lead to the in ground pool, as well as the hot tub. The are was fenced in, so no one could spy on them, or intrude.

"This place is decked out!" Liv grinned.

Zoey laughed. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms while Brianna and Melody make us something to snack on."

They all nodded and the larger group went up the stairs, May rubbing her temples.

"Can we hurry up? The stuff stored in my mind is giving me a headache." she said as Zoey opened the first door. The walls were blue, which Misty immediately called hers. May imagined the room with all of Misty's stuff in it and blinked. Misty nodded thanks and started organizing her things.

They went into a room with pink walls, which Dawn ran into shouting "MINE!" May unloaded all of Dawn's stuff, which was a major load off of her mind. Dawn started humming as she organized her things, which were mainly clothes.

Then next room had plain white walls, which Liv called to be hers, claiming that she could paint anything she wanted on them. None of them were denying that Liv was an amazing artist. May dropped off all of Liv's things and left her to put on a beret and grab a pallet and paint brush.

Leaf claimed the room with green walls to be hers, May dumped the last of her sisters' things into Leaf's bedroom, which finally left May's. Leaf was left in her room, dancing around to music that wasn't playing as she organized her things to her liking.

Zoey finally led May to a room with red walls. May grinned and claimed it to be perfect. She took out her furniture, posters, spy things and other things out of her mind and blasted on Katy Perry music on her iPod. May danced around a little while she was making her bed.

Moments later, Liv walked into May's room. "Can I stay with you while I'm painting my walls? My stuff has to be scattered in the middle, and I don't have anywhere to sleep."

May smiled and wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulder. "'Course you can, silly! What are sisters for?"

"To be tormented by?"

May rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get a snack and we'll go over your sketches that you have for your room."

Liv nodded as her sketchbook levitated towards her and May from the her room. The two walked down the stairs to meet up with Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Brianna, Melody and Zoey snacking on vegetables with dip, apples and some marshmallows.

"Hey! I need help with my wall designs and room designs!" Live announced.

Misty smirked. "I assume that you created room designs for us?"

Liv laughed as she took a bite of an apple. "You know me so well."

"Let's see what you got!" Dawn said eagerly.

Liv opened the first page to reveal a 3D bedroom design. "I was thinking that this could be Misty's." Misty nodded, taking the page after Liv tore it from her book that revealed another design. "I think this one will suit Dawn quite well." Dawn clapped her hands together excitedly and took the page. "I think Leaf would like this one." Leaf took one look at it and grinned. The long haired brunette gracefully took the page. "And lastly, this one is for May."

"Oh, my gosh! I love it!" May squealed.

After that, the girls helped Liv with her room design as well as her walls. After a while, they started talking about mission related things.

"So, how long have you been here for?" Leaf asked.

"Three months. So far there's only been one attack from Team Rocket." Melody replied, taking a bite out of a carrot.

"Why are you protecting the school, anyway?" Dawn asked, petting Liv's Eevee.

"The school has special technology that the Teams want, so we are supposed to make sure that nothing happens to it." Zoey replied, then looked around. "Where's Maylene?"

"Didn't she say that she was going to go shopping for food?" Brianna replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Zoey said.

"Who's Maylene?" Misty asked.

"Maylene is the 'adult' of our group. She was stationed here to make sure that we're okay and don't get into trouble as well as help with our mission." Melody replied.

Suddenly a girl with pink hair burst into the house. "I'M HOME!~"

Zoey sighed. "That, would be Maylene."

**...Just review, please? You know you want to :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Author's note

Gods, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost readers.

Thing is, I lost inspiration/motivation+I have writers block.

Actually, not completely. I'm reading Son of Neptune, which got me back into PJO. Yayness. So, I'm brainstorming in story ideas for that...

I bet you all hate me.

But, at least I'm alive :D

Yeah, not the time.

Sorry,

~That One Demigod Chic


End file.
